


BE MY INSOMNIAC

by Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [13]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Gay Character, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, LGBTQ Character, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Pet, Men Crying, No Plot/Plotless, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Touching, Trans Male Character, Yaoi, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: Based on a song called "Insomniac" by Timeflies.
Relationships: Vampire Cookie/Werewolf Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395697
Kudos: 5





	BE MY INSOMNIAC

**Author's Note:**

> Before you guys asks what song came from on an artist's art or Editor's edit video with lust themes here, that's the song you searches - https://youtu.be/OtN8pq52Wek

**Author's Note:**

> JAPANESE TRANSLATION - https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/79359420


End file.
